Beautiful Disaster
by Alice Rocker
Summary: Blaine sings a song about Kurt. Kurt accidentally walks in. Klaine fluff ensues...Song fic. One-shot!


**Disclaimer: Still not Ryan Murphy. Not Kelly Clarkson either. Meh…**

Blaine paced up onto the stage of the auditorium. He had to sing something. Kurt was driving him insane and he had finally found a song that would hopefully let it out.

The room was, thankfully, empty. He flipped on the lights and went up to the stage. He sat down on the piano bench and popped his knuckles, like piano-players seem to do, before launching into the song.

He adjusted the microphone when he could with his free hand. The introduction continued. It had been a while since he had played the piano, so he was a little rusty, but surprisingly, not that bad.

He took a breath and began singing when the cue came.

_He drowns in his dreams  
An exquisite extreme I know_

Blaine thought about Kurt explaining to him the correction he kept coming up with in the musicals that they watched sometimes. A new scene, sometimes some new song lyrics. A correction here, a tweak there.

_He's as damned as he seems  
And more heaven than a heart could hold_

Kurt was always bouncy and full of ideas. Sometimes he would talk so long, Blaine would give up trying to figure out what he was talking about and just listen. Blaine didn't understand why so many bad things could happen to someone as wonderful and beautiful as Kurt.

_And if I try to save him  
My whole world could cave in  
It just ain't right  
It just ain't right_

Blaine thought about his unstable status as Kurt "friend"/mentor. He was afraid to make a move because of Kurt's traumatic past and he knew Kurt would never be rude enough to make the first move.

_Oh and I don't know_  
_I don't know what he's after_  
_But he's so beautiful_  
_Such a beautiful disaster_

Kurt was always smiling brightly at him, batting his eyelashes, using that flirtatious tone, wearing form-fitting clothes on the weekends. He always had pictures of his family around. Even of his mom.

_And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster_

Blaine wasn't sure if it could work between both of their inexperience, Kurt's fragility and his problem of taking things too fast.

Blaine continued to plunk along the piano keys. Hitting a wrong note here and there.

He's magic and myth  
As strong as what I believe

Blaine knew that Kurt looked up to him for courage and advice. However, he knew Kurt had that in him and so much more. If only he could realize that he didn't need Blaine to be brave. _  
__  
A tragedy with  
More damage than a soul should see_

Kurt lost his mother as a young child. His dad wasn't sure what to do with that, let alone a not-quite-normal son. He had been the only openly gay kid in his school, a target for ridicule, even before Karofsky had come along and made it so much worse. He almost lost his dad and struggled to please him all the time. Yeah, Kurt had had some rough times. It didn't seem fair.  
_  
And do I try to change him?  
So hard not to blame him  
Hold on tight, baby  
Hold on tight_

It was so hard for Kurt to fit in here at Dalton. He was a firecracker of individuality, and the kids at Dalton were automatons. It was so hard for Blaine to try and get Kurt to fit in with everyone without crushing his spirit.

_Oh 'cause I don't know_  
_I don't know what he's after_  
_But he's so beautiful_  
_Such a beautiful disaster_  
_And if I could hold on_  
_Through the tears and the laughter_  
_Would it be beautiful?_  
_Or just a beautiful disaster_

Kurt always made him laugh. Sometimes, so hard he cried. He loved it when he made Kurt laugh. His cute little giggle always made Blaine smile.

_I'm longing for love and the logical_  
_But he's only happy hysterical_  
_I'm waiting for some kind of miracle_  
_Waited so long_  
_So long_

As Blaine held the last note a little long and launched into the bridge on the piano, Kurt strode into the auditorium, intent on singing whatever the hell he wanted to, without waiting for the council to veto his idea, and no side-to-side step crap for him. He was gonna dance like he meant it. He was completely unaware of Blaine until the last second. He practically dived back behind the door, hoping he hadn't made too much noise.

Lucky for him, Blaine didn't seem to notice. Kurt quietly made his way down the rows of chairs and slid into one near the middle to listen.

_He's soft to the touch_  
_But frayed at the end he breaks_

Blaine thought of the one time he was allowed to really hold Kurt's hand: when he was leading him through the halls of Dalton through a shortcut when they first met. Blaine definitely knew Kurt seemed way more cool and composed and alright that he actually was.

_He's never enough  
And still he's more than I can take_

That was the one line in the song Blaine didn't agree with. Kurt would always be enough for him.

_Oh 'cause I don't know_  
_I don't know what he's after_  
_But he's so beautiful_  
_Such a beautiful disaster_  
_And if I could hold on_  
_Through the tears and the laughter_  
_Would it be beautiful?_  
_Or just a beautiful disaster_

At this point Kurt had gotten up and had begun making his way up the stage. A huge, if slightly smug, smile on his face. He walked right behind Blaine and sat on the other end of the piano bench.

_He's beautiful_  
_Such a beautiful disaster_

By this time Blaine had noticed Kurt and was blushing fiercely. Kurt just sat, tilting his head and smiling at him.

_Beautiful_  
_Beautiful disaster_  
_You're a beautiful disaster_

Blaine altered the last line and hit the last few piano keys. Kurt applauded politely. "I didn't know you played piano."

Blaine shrugged. "I'm kind of rusty."

"I thought you sounded perfect," Kurt said. "That was really…amazing."

"Yeah, well, erm, Kurt?" Blaine told himself that he needed to just speak up already.

Kurt nodded encouragingly.

"There's something I need to tell you," Blaine babbled on.

Kurt looked at him expectantly.

"Well…er…Kurt," Blaine cleared his throat. "I…I love you."

"I love you too," Kurt whispered.

Blaine smiled hugely and leaned in to kiss Kurt for the first time.

**A/N: YAY! FLUFF! Okay, sorry people. I was listening to this song and I was actually thinking about it for my one story, then it switched to my other story, and then it switched to Klaine and it just fit SO PERFECTLY I just HAD to write it down…=3  
Either way, please review. I really appreciate it! =D**


End file.
